


Gagal Move On? CLBK?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Crush, First Love, M/M, Randomness, Suna nyesel, how do I title
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Demi masa depan bersama Kapten tersayang, Suna jadi informan untuk siswi kelas 2-1. Atsumu jadi narasumber, dengan bayaran yang bisa di-upgradejadi yakiniku. Osamu mencoba mengingat penyebab ia tak pernah pacaran sampai sekarang.Namun tetap saja, jalan menuju masa depan cerah bersama Kita-san masih amat panjang.





	Gagal Move On? CLBK?

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:**  
>  \- versi pertama dari That Kid. Intinya kurang lebih sama, tapi ada sedikit modifikasi sana-sini.  
> \- intinya, bikin pakai prompt yang sama. Tapi karena enggak puas, jadinya ngerevisi beberapa kali (sampai bikin versi lain).  
> \- jumlah kata nyaris 4k, pembaca sekalian. hati-hati mabuk tengah jalan.  
> \- Atsumu (nyerempet) lolicon /gaploked
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho

**(1)**

“Cinta pertamanya ‘Samu?”

 

Suna menangguk. Ponsel disiapkan untuk merekam, disembunyikan di dalam saku celana seragam. Ia dibayar oleh siswi perempuan sekelasnya untuk mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan satu ini. Rezeki tidak boleh ditolak, durian runtuh harus ditangkap; kurang lebih, begitulah prinsip Suna. Bayaran dari mereka untuk pertanyaan (yang menurut Suna tak begitu) penting ini ‘kan lumayan, untuk ditabung demi masa depan bersama sang Kapten tersayang?

 

…maaf. Yang barusan curcolan. Tolong diabaikan.

 

Atsumu memejamkan mata, tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Dagu dicubit, dahi berkerut dalam. “Cinta pertamanya ‘Samu… Cinta pertamanya ‘Samu… Tunggu bentar—“ Mata Atsumu terbuka, lalu disipitkan dalam kecurigaan. Suna refleks mengalihkan pandangan. “—kok tumben kepo beginian? Siapa yang nyuruh kamu nanya?”

 

Suna membuat gerakan merapikan dasi, tetapi dasi imajinernya berbentuk pita.

 

Atsumu ber- _oh_ paham. Dengan cengiran usil di wajah, ia menggosokkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

 

Suna mengibaskan tangan. Kepala dianggukkan sekali. Tangan kanan membentuk tanda ‘ _O.K_ ’.

 

Atsumu tersenyum sumringah. “Oke, jadi cinta pertamanya ‘Samu itu—“

 

**.**

 

Di kelas 2-1 SMA Inarizaki, Osamu mendadak menggigil.

* * *

**(2)**

Sepulang sekolah, usai latihan sore klub voli, si Kembar Miya berjalan berdua menyusuri jalan menuju rumah. Atsumu ceriwis di depan, kedua tangan dilipat di belakang kepala. Osamu berjalan di belakang, atensi tertuju pada ponsel di tangan. Berbeda dengan Atsumu yang tersenyum lebar, Osamu tampak bosan. Apakah karena tak ada berita baru di linimasa _twitter_ -nya atau karena Atsumu yang tak berhenti bicara sejak keluar gerbang sekolah, itu masih jadi rahasia.

 

“Terus—‘Samu depanmu ada tiang listrik—“

 

Osamu geser dua langkah ke kanan tanpa mengangkat kepala. Kini posisinya sekitar empat langkah di belakang Atsumu.

 

Atsumu memutar bola matanya. “Jeda dulu kek, mantengin _twitter_ -nya. Masuk selokan baru tau rasa.”

 

Barulah Osamu mengalihkan perhatian dari layar ponselnya. Masih dengan tampang datar khasnya, si kembar yang lebih muda berkata, “Di sekitar kompleks kita enggak ada selokan, Tsumu.”

 

“Kesandung polisi tidur.”

 

“Polisi tidur ‘kan letaknya di bawah. Kelihatan ‘lah kalau aku nunduk?”

 

“Ditabrak anak kecil sepedaan.”

 

“Tsumu, _please_. Yang jalan di depan itu _siapa_?”

 

“Sepedanya bisa aja datang dari belakangmu, ‘kan!”

 

“Enggak ada yang sebegitu isengnya sepedaan pas di belakang orang jalan, Tsumu. Ngelihat ada orang jalan di depan ya minimal dia nge-bel, lah.”

 

Atsumu menggeram. “Lha kalau rem sepedanya blong? Kamu yang bakal ketabrak duluan, ‘kan!”

 

Osamu mengangkat telapak tangannya di depan dada, mengatakan, “Tunggu bentar,” tanpa suara. Alis bertautan, bulir keringat sebiji jagung menggantung di pipi. “Kamu doain aku ketabrak sepeda duluan atau khawatir aku bakal ketabrak sepeda, sebenernya? Jelasin pakai bahasa manusia, _please_ , kalau bisa yang singkat, padat, jelas—“

 

Saat Atsumu bersiap melepas sepatunya, Osamu segera ambil langkah seribu kecepatan maksimal. Teriakan, “TUNGGUIN, SAMU KAMPRET!” dari Atsumu tidak dihiraukan. Si pirang kembali mengikatkan tali sepatunya, mulut mengabsen penghuni kebun binatang. Sesekali, Atsumu mengulang teriakan yang sama, tetapi dengan embel-embel berbeda di belakang nama adik kembarnya. 

* * *

 

**(3)**

Osamu memeletkan lidah ketika Atsumu berhasil mengejarnya. Tinju di bahu diterimanya dengan seringaian jahil di wajah. Mereka saling bertukar ejekan, sampai akhirnya Atsumu teringat akan peristiwa saat jam istirahat tadi siang.

 

“Ngomong-omong, tadi Suna nanya ke aku soal cinta pertamamu.”

 

Osamu berhenti melangkah. Alisnya naik sebelah. “Dia niat mau nikung dari Kita-san?”

 

“Sialnya, enggak.”

 

Atsumu membalas dengusan kasar menahan tawanya Osamu dengan tendangan di punggung. Untungnya, tidak sampai membuat Osamu terjatuh, sehingga Perang Saudara Miya jilid sekian tidak terjadi di tengah jalan.

 

“Ya terus kenapa dia nanya soal itu? Mustahil ‘kan, kalau murni gara-gara kepo?”

 

Sementara Osamu terkekeh, Atsumu melengos. “Dia dibayar sama temen sekelasnya. Yang cewek-cewek sampai rela patungan, katanya.”

 

“Terus? Kamu jawab apa?” Osamu menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Atsumu. Mereka berjalan bersisian sekarang.

 

Atsumu mengibaskan rambut bak model iklan shampo. “Kujawab jujur lah. Demi kombo burger teriyaki sama milkshake di M*D, gitu lho.”

 

“Aku juga ditraktir ‘kan?”

 

“Enggak.”

 

Sekarang giliran Osamu melayangkan tendangan ke punggung Atsumu. Dihindari dengan mudah; Atsumu tertawa nista, berlari-lari kecil mendahului Osamu. Mengabaikan asap yang mengepul dari kepala Osamu, Atsumu berlari berjinjit ala balerina, kedua tangan direntangkan. “Kubilang kalau cinta pertamamu itu temen dari _daycare_ waktu balita dulu, yang cuma dititipin sebulan terus pindah entah kemana.”

 

Osamu berdecak. Kaki diturunkan. “Dia tinggal di sini gara-gara orang tuanya ngerawat Neneknya yang sakit ‘kan, dulu.”

 

“Oho~ ‘Samu masih ingat jelas ternyata~”

 

“Tsumu, depan ada batu.”

 

Batu sebesar kepalan tangan dihindari dengan mudah. Kalau Atsumu meninggalkan batu itu begitu saja, Osamu menunduk dan meminggirkan batu itu ke pinggiran agar tidak mengganggu jalan. Atsumu berdiri beberapa langkah di depan, tangan kembali dilipat di belakang kepala. Ia baru meneruskan perjalanan saat Osamu sudah menyusulnya. “Tapi yah. Udah lama banget ‘kan, enggak ketemu dia lagi?”

 

Osamu angkat bahu. “Katanya Ibu sih, dia pernah mampir ke sini lagi. Tapi waktu itu kita lagi _training camp_ —“

 

“Eh, seriusan? Kapan?”

 

“—waktu SMP dulu—“

 

Atsumu ber- _oh_ singkat. Kepala diangguk-anggukkan. Cengiran usilnya kembali. “Pantesan waktu itu kamu kelihatan murung banget. Kirain karena enggak bisa nyemil tengah malam, ter-nya-ta~”

 

“Berisik.”

 

“Hei, ‘Samu. Masih ingat namanya enggak? Masih ingat orangnya gimana enggak?” Atsumu mulai menggoda. “Cinta pertama biasanya berkesan banget, lho. Ada yang bilang sampai tua pun susah lupanya. Kamu ingat enggak, cinta pertamamu itu gimana?”

 

Osamu tidak menjawab. Atensi kembali tertuju pada layar ponsel.

 

Diabaikan, Atsumu menggembungkan pipi. “Samuuu! Jangan ngacangin aku, dong! Aku beneran nanya ini! Aku udah lupa orangnya gimana; yang kuingat cuma rambutnya doang yang warnanya ngejreng—“

 

“Aku aja lupa namanya siapa.”

 

“Samu _what the heck_?”

* * *

**(4)**

Osamu tidak berbohong saat ia bilang sudah lupa nama cinta pertamanya.

 

Sama seperti Atsumu, yang ia ingat adalah warna rambutnya yang mencolok. Berbeda dari anak-anak lain yang dititipkan di sana. Selain itu, tingkahnya pecicilan—yang itu Osamu masih hapal. Cepat akrab dengan anak-anak lain dan para staf yang bekerja di sana. Sering membuat para staf senam jantung karena hobinya lompat-lompat bak kelinci, sudah begitu lompatnya lebih tinggi untuk ukuran anak-anak pula.

 

Osamu ingat senyuman lebar dan tangan yang diulurkan padanya. Namun ia tidak ingat nama, wajah, maupun suara sosok yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu.

 

Duabelas tahun harusnya cukup untuk membuatnya lupa akan sosok itu, ‘kan?

 

Namun kenyataannya, yah, beginilah.

 

“So-so—siapa gitu ‘kan ya.” Atsumu mengeluarkan sekotak _pocky_ cokelat. Kemasannya sudah dibuka, tanda bahwa _pocky_ tersebut sudah dimakan sebelumnya. Atsumu menyodorkan kotak itu pada Osamu tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tetapi pikirannya kemana-mana. Osamu mengambil dua _pocky_ sekaligus, lalu dimakan dengan santai. Ia tampak tidak begitu peduli pada Atsumu, yang berusaha keras mengingat nama ‘cinta pertama’ Osamu. Toh, Osamu sudah lama menyerah mengingat sosok yang membuatnya enggan berpacaran sampai sekarang. Saat memberi tahu kedatangan si ‘cinta pertama’ pada waktu _training camp_ SMP dulu pun, Ibunya hanya menyebut sosok itu dengan ‘cinta monyetnya Osamu’.

 

“Oi, ‘Samu! Kok kamunya malah bodo amat gitu! Ini cinta pertamamu, lho!”

 

Dua _pocky_ dihabiskan dalam sekejap. “Harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa malah kamu yang ribet ngurusin cinta pertama _ku_.”

 

“Kalau aku bisa ngasih keterangan lebih lanjut, Suna bakal nge- _upgrade_ traktirannya jadi yakiniku!”

 

“Emangnya aku kebagian?” ditanyakan dengan nada datar. Osamu sudah bisa menebak apa jawabannya, tetapi tetap saja ia tanyakan.

 

Atsumu nyengir tanpa dosa. “Enggak, sih.”

 

Tendangan telak di punggung jilid dua gagal dihindari Atsumu.

* * *

**(5)**

Setengah terisak, Atsumu mengelus punggungnya yang nyeri. Tendangan Osamu barusan memang tidak menggunakan tenaga penuh, tetapi tetap saja sakitnya…

 

“Samu kampret, sakit banget ini eh…”

 

Osamu tak peduli. _Pocky_ yang diserahkan Atsumu sebagai biaya damai (baca: sogokan agar tidak ada tendangan jilid tiga) dihabiskan dengan barbar, saking kesalnya.

 

“Tapi serius! Ngesampingin traktiran Suna, aku kepo beneran soal namanya cinta pertamamu itu, Samu!”

 

“Uh-huh?”

 

“Samuuu!”

 

Osamu masih belum percaya. Atsumu mengerang frustasi. Bahu Osamu digoyang keras sebagai pengganti jambakan di rambutnya sendiri. “’So’ siapa sih, namanya! Sayo, Soyo—siapaaa gitu!”

 

Sementara Atsumu sibuk menarik-narik punggung _jersey_ -nya, Osamu membuka pintu pagar rumah mereka. Setelah mereka berada di dalam rumah pun, atau saat Osamu mengucapkan, “ _Tadaimaaa_ ,” dengan ekspresi _default_ -nya, Atsumu masih merengek bak anak kecil minta dibelikan permen.

 

“ _Okaeri_ ~” yang baru saja terdengar jelas merupakan suara Ibu mereka. Namun yang berlari menghampiri mereka, yang sekarang mengintip dari balik dinding dan sukses membuat Atsumu bungkam, tentunya _jelas_ bukanlah Ibu mereka.

 

Hening menyeruak.

 

“…Samu. Kamu bisa lihat dia juga, ‘kan?”

 

Anggukan kaku.

 

“Rambutnya oranye, ‘kan.”

 

Anggukan kedua.

 

“Sama kayak cinta pertamamu itu, ‘kan.”

 

Anggukan ketiga, lebih kaku dan lebih pelan dari dua pendahulunya.

 

Di balik punggung Osamu, Atsumu gemetar dari kepala hingga kaki. Cengkeramannya di punggung Osamu mengerat. Keduanya berkeringat dingin.

 

Sosok asing itu masih mengintip dari balik dinding. Matanya berkilau penasaran.

 

Di belakang Osamu, Atsumu makin gemetaran. “I-I-I-Ibu enggak pernah ngasih tahu kabar duka atau semacamnya soal S-S-Soyo-chan, ‘kan?”

 

Osamu menggeleng keras. Berbeda dengan Atsumu yang sudah siap kabur keluar, ia malah mendekati _genkan_ dan jongkok, mengamati si gadis kecil berambut oranye dikuncir dua. Osamu menyipitkan mata, mulai mencoba mengingat bagaimana penampilan ‘Cinta Pertamanya’ duabelas tahun yang lalu.

 

Ya, rambutnya memang berwarna oranye, sama seperti gadis kecil yang sedang mengintip itu.

 

Ya, rambutnya juga dikuncir dua, lucu nan imut dipandang mata.

 

Namun tingkahnya itu—gelagatnya saat bertemu mereka itu—

 

“Soyo-chan?” Osamu mencoba memanggil. Tak ada reaksi; si gadis kecil masih mengintip tanpa suara dari balik dinding. Osamu mendengar punggung Atsumu menabrak pintu yang setengah terbuka, tetapi ia memilih fokus pada sosok di depan sana. Osamu memejamkan mata, putar otak, menggali memori untuk mendapatkan satu nama yang terkubur jauh di dalam kenangan masa kecilnya.

 

_Soyo-chan… Soyo… Hi… Matahari… Hi—_

 

“Uh. Hinata?”

 

 _Voila_. Si gadis kecil menampakkan setengah wajahnya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik dinding. Ia berkedip cepat, seakan menjawab panggilan Osamu barusan.

 

“Hinata,” Osamu mengulang, keringat dinginnya mengucur makin deras.

 

Gadis kecil itu menampakkan diri sepenuhnya, menghampiri Osamu dengan langkah malu-malu.

 

Osamu menengok ke belakang. Ia dan Atsumu bertukar pandang.

 

Hening kembali menyeruak.

 

Lalu—

 

“APTX 4869 mustahil ada di dunia nyata, ‘kan?” 

* * *

 

**(6)**

Biasanya, jika Atsumu mulai bertingkah dan mengatakan hal yang miring, Osamu—atau siapapun itu yang ada di dekatnya—akan segera menjitak si pirang untuk mengembalikannya ke alam sadar. Namun sekarang, dengan situasi seperti ini, dimana sosok yang persis seperti cinta pertama Osamu muncul di hadapan mereka dalam wujud persis seperti dalam memori mereka duabelas tahun silam…

 

Osamu baru akan menelepon Suna ketika sang Bunda memunculkan diri, mengenakan apron hitam kesayangan dengan spatula di satu tangan. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat gusar. “Kalian berdua, cepetan masuk sekarang! Bantuin Ibu ngerapiin meja; kita kedatangan tamu ini!”

 

Osamu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku _jersey_. Atsumu melepaskan tangannya dari kenop pintu. Keduanya menatap sang Bunda tanpa berkedip.

 

“Tamu… makan malam?”

 

Mendengar celetukan Osamu, wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum usil—persis seperti kedua putranya. Spatula dilambaikan, satu tangan berkacak pinggang. Kalau rambutnya dicat pirang, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira yang ada di sana adalah Atsumu versi perempuan dewasa. “Udaah, cepetan ganti baju, terus bantu nata piring! Tamunya spesial banget lho, ini! Ya ‘kan, Natsu-chan?”

 

Gadis kecil itu berseru riang. Ia mengikuti sang Nyonya Rumah yang kembali ke dapur, meninggalkan si Kembar yang masih mematung di _genkan_.

 

Untuk kedua kali, sepasang saudara kembar bertukar pandangan.

 

Atsumu menunjuk ke dinding tempat si gadis kecil tadi bersembunyi. “Namanya Natsu.”

 

“Hinata Natsu,” Osamu menambahkan.

 

“Bukan Soyo.”

 

“ _Bukan_ Soyo.”

 

Lima detik berselang, kemudian—

 

“…jadi APTX 4869 beneran fiktif, ‘kan ya.”

 

"Tsumu, kamu kebanyakan baca Detective Conan."

* * *

**(7)**

Namanya Hinata Natsu, dan dia adalah adik dari Cinta Pertamanya Osamu.

 

Atau setidaknya, begitulah keterangan dari Ibu mereka.

 

“Akhirnya kalian sempat ketemu lagi. Udah lama banget, dulu juga pas Sho-chan kemari kalian lagi ada acara…” Ibu bercerita sambil menyiapkan makan malam. Osamu dan Atsumu diam mendengarkan sambil menata peralatan makan di meja, sementara Natsu duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. Gadis kecil itu sudah menawarkan diri membantu kedua ‘kakak kembar’ yang baru pulang, tetapi ditolak tegas oleh sang Nyonya Rumah.

 

“Udah, Natsu-chan duduk aja, tungguin Mama sama Sho-chan datang. Bentar lagi makan malamnya siap, oke?”—kurang lebih begitulah titahnya. Karena itulah, sekarang si Tamu Cilik duduk manis menunggu dua tamu lainnya. Atsumu berbaik hati menawarkan _pocky_ -nya. Wajah Natsu berubah cerah, ucapan terima kasih terucap dengan nada kekanakan.

 

“Makasih banyak, Kak Atsumu!”

 

Atsumu tersenyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan. Osamu harus menjitak kepalanya agar arwah sang Kakak tidak melayang kemana-mana.

 

“Bu, Tsumu ternyata _lolicon_ ,” lapor Osamu datar. Sang Bunda tertawa lepas; Atsumu balas menjitak Osamu. “Siapa yang _lolicon_ , Samu kam—“

 

“Ada anak kecil di sini, Atsumu!”

 

“—Samu jelek!”

 

Osamu memalingkan muka. Pipi digembungkan, bahu gemetar menahan tawa.

 

Pipi Atsumu semerah apel di kulkas. Napasnya terengah-engah. _Untung sempat ngeralat untung sempat ngeralat untung sempat ngeralat—_

 

Natsu tertawa geli. “Kak Atsumu lucu, deh!”

 

Ah. Arwah Atsumu kembali melayang keluar dari kepala. Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng pasrah, memilih mengabaikan tingkah sang Putra Sulung demi keselamatan _karaage_ untuk makan malam.

 

Selesai menjalankan tugas menata peralatan makan, Atsumu segera ambil posisi duduk di kursi sebelah Natsu. Ia duduk bertopang dagu, senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan terkulum di wajah. Pipinya merona merah. “Natsu-chan kok sendirian ke sininya? Mama sama Kakak mana?” terucap dengan nada kekanakan, suara terkesan diimutkan.

 

Osamu gerak cepat, mengabadikan momen itu secepat kilat dengan kamera ponselnya. Ia duduk di seberang Atsumu sekarang. Karena itulah, wajah Atsumu yang mengingatkannya akan om-om girang bisa tertangkap kamera ponselnya dengan sempurna. Rasa sakit karena tendangan keras Atsumu di kakinya dibalas dengan tendangan tak kalah keras. Sementara Atsumu meringis kesakitan, Osamu memasang wajah datar. Konsentrasi ditujukan sepenuhnya pada ponsel, jemari bergerak mengirimkan foto barusan ke grup chat klub voli.

 

“Tadi Natsu bareng Kakak ke sininya. Tapi terus Kakak pulang, katanya hp-nya ketinggalan,” jelas Natsu, polos bak kertas yang baru dikeluarkan dari kemasan. “Kakak bilang bakal balik ke sini lagi bareng Mama. Sekalian ngambil oleh-oleh, katanya.”

 

“Aduh, Natsu-chan, enggak usah repot-repot bawain oleh-oleh segala…”

 

“Nnn!” Natsu menggeleng cepat. “Mama udah beliin oleh-oleh buat Tante sekeluarga! Kakak juga, katanya ada oleh-oleh khusus buat Kak Atsumu sama Kak Osamu!”

 

Atsumu batuk-batuk keras. Osamu menendang kakinya lagi. Namun sebelum perang adu tendang bisa dimulai, sang Bunda sudah terlebih dulu melempar tatapan setajam pisau dapur pada mereka, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak kisruh di depan tamu. Si Kembar tertunduk dalam, memilih menaati perintah sang Ratu ketimbang diganjar hukuman tidak mendapat cemilan selama tiga hari penuh.

 

Pada saat-saat kelam seperti itu, bel pintu depan berbunyi nyaring.

* * *

**(8)**

Ibu mereka bergegas menjawab, setengah berlari menghampiri pintu depan. Setelah yakin sang Bunda tidak lagi terlihat mata, Atsumu kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada si gadis kecil di sebelahnya. “Hei, Natsu-chan. Kakakmu apa kabar sekarang? Masih hobi lompat-lompat? Masih pecicilan?”

 

Natsu mengangguk semangat. “Un! Sekarang dia main voli, ikut tim voli sekolah!”

 

“Terus terus terus, dia masih jomblo enggak?” Atsumu melirik Osamu, yang melempar tatapan membunuh padanya. Seringaian jahil kembali memunculkan diri. Telunjuk diarahkan pada sang Adik kembar yang duduk di seberang. “Soalnya ya, Natsu-chan, kakakmu itu cinta pertamanya Kak Osamu yang di sana itu. Sampai sekarang pun Samu masih suka sama Kakakmu, lho. Bertahun-tahun ngejomblo gara-gara gagal move on dari Kakakmu.”

 

Natsu kelihatan kebingungan. “Eeeh? Cinta pertamanya Kak Osamu itu Kak Shoyo?”

 

“Iyaaa~ Kita bertiga pernah ketemu waktu kecil dulu~” Atsumu membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan tangan kanan. “Dulu Samu hobinya nempel terus sama Kakakmu. Aku yang kakak kembarnya aja dikacangin terus selama kita main di tempat penitipan. Hiks, sakitnya tuh ya—“

 

“Tsumu lebay.”

 

“—bodo amat, toh masih cakep juga ini.”

 

Osamu pura-pura muntah di tempat. Atsumu menahan diri untuk tidak menendang kaki Osamu, demi jatah cemilan dari sang Bunda.

 

Di sebelah Atsumu, Natsu terlihat… makin kebingungan?

 

Atsumu berkedip. Satu, dua, tiga. Tanda tanya muncul di kepala. “Uh, Natsu-chan? Kamu kenapa? Kok bingung kayak orang kesasar gitu?”

 

“Uuuh, Kak Shoyo… cinta pertamanya Kak Osamu?”

 

“Iyaaa, makanya itu, aku nanya mewakili si Samu jelek, kakakmu masih jomblo atau enggak—“

 

“Kak Shoyo—“

 

“—kalau enggak mau digaet sama Samu—“

 

“—tapi Kak Shoyo—“

 

“—kalau udah ada yang punya, tetep mau digaet sama Samu. Ngikut pepatahnya guru di sekolah, buka cabang dimana-mana itu enggak apa-apa, malah tambah rejeki—“

 

“Jangan ngajarin yang enggak-enggak ke anak kecil, _lolicon_ nista.”

 

Selagi pandangan Natsu tertuju ke meja dan Ibu mereka masih berada di _genkan_ menyambut tamu, Atsumu curi kesempatan mengacungkan jari tengah pada Osamu. Dibalas dengan gestur sama, tentunya. Berikut lidah yang dipeletkan dan bonus tendangan di bawah meja.

 

Sebelum perang sempat pecah, Ibu mereka sudah kembali ke ruang makan, berbincang-bincang dengan seorang ibu rumah tangga lain—yang diperkirakan adalah Ibunya Natsu. Si Kembar berhenti saling tendang, duduk manis dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja. Natsu, di sisi lain, masih terlihat kebingungan. “Kak Shoyo cinta pertamanya Kak Osamu… Kak Shoyo cinta pertamanya Kak Osamu…?” terucap dalam bentuk gumaman, diulang-ulang sampai membuat heran kedua ibu rumah tangga yang ada di sana.

 

“Natsu? Natsu kenapa?”

 

“Natsu-chan dikerjai kakak-kakak ini?” ‘Ini’ yang dimaksud tentunya adalah si Kembar. Atsumu buru-buru mengibaskan tangan, wajahnya panik. “Kita enggak ngerjain Natsu-chan kok Bu! Sumpah! Atsumu cuma nanya-nanya soal cinta pertamanya Samu yang bikin dia gagal _move on_ terus ogah pacaran sampai sekarang—Shoyo-chan ‘kan?—terus Natsu jadi bingung gitu terus—“

 

Kedua wanita yang ada di sana diam sejenak, lalu tertawa lepas bersamaan.

 

Osamu menyipitkan mata. Alis bertautan, dahi tertekuk dalam.

 

Tawa itu membuat firasatnya menjadi tidak enak.

* * *

**(9)**

“Oh ya ampun, ngomongin itu toh, ternyata.” Ibu mereka tertawa lagi sepuasnya. Setelah tawanya reda, ia menyeka air mata dan menunjuk ke arah _genkan_. “Sho-chan masih di sana, kesulitan bawa oleh-oleh segitu banyaknya. Kalian bantuin dulu, sana!”

 

Atsumu menyilangkan tangan di depan wajah. “Samu aja, Bu! Atsumu enggak enak ngerusak reuni dua sejoli yang lama terpisah, dari jaman imut-imut sampai Samu jadi amit-amit gini—“

 

“Tsumu berisik.” Osamu yang pertama berdiri. Ia pergi ke belakang kursi Atsumu, menarik kerah orang yang seharusnya bertingkah lebih dewasa itu agar ikut membantu ‘Shoyo’. Atsumu meronta-ronta, tetapi Osamu tak bergeming. Tanpa kesusahan, ia menyeret Atsumu keluar dari ruang makan. Omelan Atsumu sepanjang koridor menuju _genkan_ diabaikan.

 

Lima langkah menuju _genkan_ , empat langkah, tiga langkah—

 

Napas Osamu tertahan.

 

Atsumu berhenti meronta.

 

Di _genkan_ , sesosok yang penampilannya mirip seperti Natsu terlihat kesusahan menata tas berisi oleh-oleh. Tubuhnya mungil, lebih pendek dari mereka. Rambutnya oranye pendek, modelnya persis sama seperti dalam ingatan Osamu dulu. Ia terlihat sedang menggerutu. Namun begitu melihat si Kembar, mata coklatnya berkedip cepat. Senyuman secerah matahari yang menghantui Osamu sejak dulu terkulum di bibir. Tangan dilambaikan antusias.

 

“Osamu-kun! Atsumu-kun! Lama enggak ketemu, kalian sehat-sehat aja ‘kan?”

 

Cengkeraman Osamu di kerah Atsumu lepas. Si pemuda berambut perak menatap sosok yang diyakini sebagai cinta pertamanya saat berumur empat tahun dengan mata terbelalak. Ia tertegun, mematung di sebelah Atsumu yang sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya.

 

Namun tak lama kemudian, tawa Atsumu _menggelegar_.

* * *

**(10)**

Suna sedang menikmati makan malam ketika ponselnya berdering.

 

Mangkuk berisi nasi diletakkan dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Ia pamit untuk mengecek ponsel pada Ayahnya, lalu pergi menaiki tangga yang membawanya menuju kamar di lantai dua. Ponsel di atas meja belajar diambil; ia duduk di tepi kasur sambil menyeka butiran nasi di ujung bibirnya. Setelah membuka kunci ponselnya, ia menjawab _video call_ dari Atsumu.

 

Dan segera disambut dengan wajah Atsumu yang tertawa keras.

 

Suna refleks mengecilkan volume suara ponselnya.

 

Wajah Atsumu terlihat buram, layarnya bergoyang-goyang. Di sela gelak tawa tak terkendali, Suna bisa menangkap omelan Osamu, juga suara lain yang tidak familiar di telinga Suna. Atsumu bergerak, kemungkinan menghindari tendangan legendaris _trademark_ Osamu, lalu duduk di _genkan_ dengan bahu gemetaran. Di kedua sisinya, terlihat tas besar yang tampak seperti tas berisi suvernir.

 

“Uh, Atsumu? Itu oleh-oleh? Dari siapa, buat siapa?”

 

Atsumu masih gemetaran. Tawanya tak sekeras yang tadi.

 

Suna dengan (tidak begitu) sabar menunggu tawa Atsumu reda. Dalam hati,ia berniat begini: _Kalau sampai hitungan kelima dia enggak berhenti ketawa, panggilannya kuputusin aja kali ya._

 

Pada hitung mundur ketiga, Atsumu tampak sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Napasnya masih terputus-putus, wajahnya merah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Di layar ponsel Suna, Atsumu sudah tampak jelas, tidak buram atau kabur seperti saat Suna menjawab panggilannya tadi.

 

“…udah bisa ngomong, sekarang?”

 

Anggukan singkat. Atsumu batuk-batuk, lalu berdehem pelan. “Maaf, ndadak _video call_ tanpa ngasih tahu dulu. Ini _emergency_ soalnya, nyangkut pertanyaanmu tadi siang.”

 

“Pertanyaan tadi siang…” Oh. Yang itu. “…oke. Aku udah ingat. Lanjut.”

 

Atsumu nyengir lebar. “Tawaran _yakiniku_ -nya masih berlaku, ‘kan?”

 

“Karena aku udah dibayar di muka sama anak sekelas, ya—tapi tergantung kualitas infonya juga, sih. Lebih bagus kalau ada foto atau apa…”

 

“ _Perfecto_. _No problemo_ soal itu, Suna.”

 

Atsumu menggeser posisi ponselnya, menampakkan Osamu yang tengah duduk di _genkan_ dengan hawa suram mengelilinginya. Ia tengah memijat dahi, kepala sedikit ditundukkan, dan terlihat seperti ingin sekali menangis di tempat. Di sebelahnya, seorang remaja _lelaki_ berambut oranye tampak keheranan. Remaja itu duduk di sebelah Osamu, satu tangan menepuk bahu kanan Osamu sementara yang lain menggaruk pipi.

 

Kemudian, suara Atsumu kembali terdengar.

 

“Tuh, orangnya. _First love_ -nya Samu. Jauh-jauh mampir ke rumah dari Miyagi.”

 

_Hah._

 

Wajah Atsumu kembali muncul di layar. Cengirannya lebar. “ _Yakiniku_ -nya kutunggu lho ya. Samu juga kuajak; kasihan dia, gagal _move on_ sekian belas tahun tapi _ending_ -nya begini.” Tawa nista kembali berkumandang. Atsumu melambaikan tangan. “Sampai ketemu besok, Suna! Doain Shoyo-kun enggak diapa-apain Samu malam ini! Dia nginap di rumah kami hari ini, soalnya!”

 

Lalu sambungan terputus.

 

Suna berkedip, super pelan.

 

Ia tidak begitu paham apa yang baru saja terjadi (otaknya masih belum selesai memproses informasi yang baru ia terima ini), tetapi Suna punya firasat dompetnya akan jebol akhir pekan ini.

 

Dan kemungkinan besar, ia akan gagal menabung demi masa depannya bersama sang Kapten tersayang.

 

Suna menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

 

_Cobaan macam apa lagi ini, Kami-sama…_

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama kali ditulis tanggal 3 Februari kemarin, tapi baru dirampungin dan di-posting sekarang orz
> 
> Suna, Mas, itu karma gara-gara ngejual temen sendiri www Semangat nabungnya yak XDDD
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca! Sekarang, adakah yang mau nemenin nangis di pojokan habis baca chapter 290... /MALAHCURHAT


End file.
